1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rotating cylinder engines of the fluid displacement type and more particularly to improvements in rotary engines of the radial piston type which improvements result in a compact device which has a reduction of inertia and friction and an improvement in efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types and configurations of rotary cylinder engines have been developed in an attempt to arrive at devices which have long life and operate efficiently and quietly.
The instant invention is directed to providing a novel method of mounting the radially movable pistons in the member reciprocally mounting the same and also to a novel method of joining the piston to the shaft driven thereby all to provide for low friction, long life, and increased efficiency.
In French Pat. No. 2,311,183, "T" slots join the piston to the crankshaft which does not provide for reduced friction nor reduced inertia of the piston. U.S. Pat. No. 2,045,330 has flat planar surfaces on its eccentric member against which flat planar surfaces on the piston slide with relatively high friction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,107 discloses rollers to eliminate sliding friction between the base of the piston and the rotating element driven by the pistons; however, the rollers are on the top of the rotating element and not depressed therein to reduce the inertial radius, and neither are adequate means present to control the position of the rollers, nor is there an attempt to provide a compact low inertia device.
In recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,486, rollers are utilized between the reciprocating piston and the eccentric shaft; however, again, the structure thereof does not result in a compact low inertia device.